1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector mounted on an electric wire bundle routed in a vehicle, particularly to a three-dimensional protector including a bent portion, the protector preventing an electric wire bundle from projecting from a protector main body and thus enabling easy installation.
2. Description of Related Art
A resin protector is mounted on a wire harness routed in a vehicle in a location that requires electric wire protection and routing direction control. Numerous protectors of this type have conventionally been proposed. A protector 1, as shown in FIG. 6, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H8-51714.
The protector 1 vertically bends and holds a wire harness. A main body 2 having a long square tub shape through which the wire harness is inserted connects a lower layer portion 4 and an upper layer portion 5 via a vertically bent portion 3. A lid 7 is openably and closably connected to the main body 2 via a hinge 6 at an upper end of one side wall of the lower layer portion 4, the lid 7 covering an entire surface of an upper surface opening of the main body 2. The lid 7 and the main body 2 are locked via a locking hook 8a and a locking hook engaging frame 8b. In addition, the protector 1 may be locked by covering the lid 7, which is a separate body, on the main body 2 including the vertically bent portion 3, as shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B.
When a wire harness is inserted through the protector 1 having the structure above, the wire harness W is difficult to be fitted along a step shape from the lower layer portion 4 to the bent portion 3 in particular, as shown in FIG. 7A, and thus tends to be loose. Thus, a problem arises that, when the lid 7 is covered, the electric wires W come out, as shown in FIG. 7B. In order to prevent the problem, a worker needs to cover the lid 7 using one hand, and tuck in the electric wires W using the other hand, when locking the lid 7 and the main body 2. Particularly with the lengthy protector 1 as shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, even when the electric wires W are tucked in one location, the wires may come out in another location. It is thus difficult to tuck the whole electric wires W in the protector main body 2 using one hand for the entire length, thus reducing workability.
Related Art 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H8-51714